The Digital Bakugan
by Aubrie1234
Summary: I don't own Bakugan or Digimon. Dan, the Resistance, and the Vexos are all attacked by strange bakugan. When things start to get hectic and Drago learns to digivolve, what will they do? Drago's digivolved forms are mine, though.


The Digital Bakugan

By: Aubrie1234

**Dan's POV**

It was just supposed to be a simple brawl against the Vexos. That's all it was supposed to be, before THEY showed up. They came out of nowhere and attacked everyone in sight! A white, gold, and red armored dragon, a blue armored, twolegged wolf, a rose woman, and an eagleman. They definitely weren't bakugan (you could tell because of their size), but boy, were they strong! They easily took down Hades and Altair like they were NOTHING! It had just happened a few minutes ago, when me and the Resistance were fighting the Vexos...

_**Flashback:**_

"_What do you want now, Vexos?!" I roared. They had just come out of nowhere and challenged us! US! Me and Drago could easily kick their butts after all the times we beat them before. But they wouldn't give up, would they?_

"_We want a battle, Brawlers!" Spectra shouted to us, getting Helios ready._

"_Let's teach them a lesson, Dan!" Drago told me as he flew out of my pocket. I agreed as I grabbed Drago, with the others on both sides grabbing for their bakugan as well. Me and Spectra fought first. I won, of course, along with Shun, Mira, and Ace against Spectra, Gus, Mylene, and Volt. Marucho and Baron had teamed up together to defeat Shadow and Lync, when THEY showed up, interupting the battle._

"_Glorious Burst!" the armored dragon shouted as it flung a giant ball of fire at Altair. Altair didn't notice it until she (I think) was hit. She was then slammed into Hades, who was beside her, by the force of the blast and were sent rolling over and over together in the same direction._

"_Altair!" "Hades!" Lync and Shadow shouted to their rolling bakugan. Everyone was surprised by this sudden attack, even the Resistance. Nemus and Elfin turned their heads in the direction of the attack, putting themselves in fighting stances (just in case the newcomers attacked them as well). And they were right to do that, because the armored wolf then attacked._

"_Full Moon Blaster!" the armored wolf shouted, the armor on its chest opening to shoot out a beam of white, yellowish light. Nemus expertly blocked the attack, but it still sent him back a bit._

"_Are you alright, Nemus?" Baron shouted to him._

"_I'm fine Baron, but that was a strong attack." Nemus told him. Then, the rose woman attacked Elfin._

"_Ivy Hug!" the rose woman shouted. Most of us thought it was a pretty silly name for an attack, until it showed itself. It was quiet for a few seconds, then the ground rumbled, shooting out vines that entangled Elfin and dragged her down._

"_Oh no! Elfin!" Marucho shouted, scared for his bakugan._

"_I'm fine Marucho! Just stay back!" Elfin cried as she struggled to untangle herself from the vines._

_**Flashback end...**_

"Throw me in there Dan! They need help!" Drago shouted in my ear. I then grabbed him and threw him out onto the battlefield. After he had gotten into his big form, ready for battle, I noticed that one of the four attackers was missing. I then realized that while we were worried about Elfin and Nemus, the eagleman disappeared. We were led into a trap!

"Watch out, Drago! I think we might be in a trap!" I shouted up to him. He then tensed and looked around. Nothing was happening. Drago then turned around to face us. After he did, he was attacked from behind! Either that thing was too high for Drago to see him, or he was invisible. I was going to go with the latter.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" it shouted as it hit Drago with surprising force and speed from behind. As he attacked, he uncovered himself from his invisibility. Drago was then knocked to the ground as the eagleman joined his teammates. This was escalating into a battle that none of us would ever forget. The bakugan were all weak against these guys! What chance did we have to defeat them?


End file.
